ANTs with a Side of Vamps
by ForeverFanged
Summary: After Sarah saved Ethan's life, she ran off, not knowing where she was going. She ended up becoming a model and changing her name to Vanessa. She also ended up meeting Cameron Parks, and unintentionally becoming his girlfriend. But, now, after their breakup, she decides to head back to Whitechapel and clear everything with her friends...not if the ANTs have to do with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. My first fanfiction, so I'm gonna try. This is an A.N.T. Farm/My Babysitter's a Vampire fic. Enjoy.**

***Takes place, after Cameron and Vanessa's breakup and after ReVamped.***

**Title: **

**ANTs with a Side of Vamps**

**Full Summary:**

**After Sarah saved Ethan's life, she ran off, not knowing where she was going. She ended up becoming a model and changed her name to Vanessa. She also ended up meeting Cameron Parks, and unintentionally became his girlfriend. But, now, after their breakup, she decides head back to Whitechapel and clear everything with her friends...not if the ANTs have to do with it. The ANTs, accompanied by Lexi, Paisley, Officer Parks and Gibson head up north to Canada, to mend Cameron's broken heart and to _maybe _prove that Lexi was right in saying she was a vampire. **

* * *

Cameron slouched while walking in the hallway. He was angry, but depressed. He had a chance. A chance at dating a model. A beautiful model, who liked him for him and didn't run away from the sight of him like most girls. Vanessa was kind, smart and loving. He missed her.

"Hey Cam," a voice said. He turned to see his younger, taller and more talented sister, Chyna. "You seem down. Did the jocks make fun of how short you are, again? I could get Violet to beat 'em. And why are you dressed like that?"

He ignored her fashion question. "No." he said, sighing. "Vanessa and I broke up today."

"Aww," she said, giving him a hug. "What happened?"

"I'm actually not sure. I can't find her anywhere."

"C'mon. Let's talk in the farm."

Chyna led her brother to the A.N.T. Farm and they sat on the couch. Fletcher noticed Chyna and hid the painting he was working on.

"Heeeeeeey, Chyna," he said, stumbling to hide it and stressing his words, hoping she didn't notice. "What brings you here? And why's Cameron dressed like Aladdin?"

"I dunno, he won't answer me about that. Cameron and I are talking about his breakup with Vanessa. You know. The model from Canada. He can't find her anywhere to..." she looked at him, cuing him to finish her sentence.

"To explain what happened in Lexi's beauty club." he said.

"_Beauty club?_" the two ANTs asked.

"Don't make me explain."

"So...if you can't find her...maybe she went back to Canada?" Fletcher guessed, sitting next to Chyna.

"How could she even go back to Canada so quick, Fletcher?" Chyna asked, crossing her arms.

"Lexi _did_ say she was a vampire. Maybe she used her inhuman speed to go back?"

Chyna rolled her eyes. "What the heck's wrong with you. She's not a vampire."

"_Interesting factoid. **Vampires** are **mythological** or **folkloric** beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being._" a voice said. Olive came into the farm, smiling. "So, they _don't _exist."

"See? Olive agrees with me. No such thing as vampires." Chyna said, siding and standing next to her best friend.

"And Olive knows _everything._" Fletcher teased. Olive rolled her eyes.

"I don't know _what _to think. I just want to find Vanessa." Cameron said, slouching again.

"We'll find her, but she's_ defiantly not _in Canada." Olive said.

"She is so!" Fletcher shouted.

"I heard a debate, so I just showed up." Angus said, walking into the farm with Violet. "What's going on?"

"We're discussing Cameron's Canadian _vampire_ ex-girlfriend."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure _my _Olive has the right answer." he said, putting his arm around Olive. She slapped it off.

"Hands _off._" she threatened. "For the _last _but probably _certainly not least _time, VAMPIRES _DO NOT _EXIST! And I will prove it somehow."

"I'll prove that vampires _are _real." Fletcher said.

"I hope Fletcher's right," Violet said. "I wanna kick some vampire butt!"

"Where did this conversation go wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Who knows."

Paisley skipped into the room. "What's going on?" she asked. "I can barely hear myself not think."

"Do you believe in vampires?" Olive and Fletcher asked. Paisley shrugged.

"I dunno. All I know is that vampires make good boyfriends and werewolves make good best friends/love interests. Oooh! And that vampires sparkle!"

"_If _vampires were real, they wouldn't _sparkle._" Olive objected. "That stupid 'Dusk' movie is misleading _everyone._"

"Alright everyone, please," Chyna said. "Let's calm it down, for Cameron's sake."

"_Thank you, _Chyna." Cameron said.

"Maybe we should go ask Lexi." Paisley suggested.

"Yes!" Fletcher said, bouncing up from the couch.

"No!" Olive said. "We are _not _bringing anymore bigger kids into this."

"Lexi?!" Paisley shouted, running out of the room.

"I spoke too soon."

...

Lexi looked at her reflection in one of her many mirrors in her locker. She rubbed her lips together, making her red lipstick perfect.

"_Lexi!_" a voice shouted, startling her and making her mess up her face.

"Shut _up, _Paisley!" she hissed. Paisley was already next to her.

"But Lexi, this is _important. _Do you believe in vampires?"

"I thought you said this was _important!_"

"It _is! _Didn't you say Cameron's girlfriend, Vanessa, was a vampire?"

"I was trying to turn him off...but _maybe. _What's your point?"

"The ANTs think we should go to Canada and try to find her."

"Why would I drop everything I'm doing _just _to go to Canada. The country's full of hockey-loving, maple-syrup drinking, Justin Bieber worshiping freaks."

"Oooh. Don't say that! If you talk about any country like that, they'll come back and bite you! Especially if Vanessa's a vampire. She'll gather her friends and they'll feast on your blood!"

"Oh _please._ Like I'm gonna get bit by a vampire."

...

"Gibson, _please!_" Fletcher begged. "It's almost vacation! Let's just go to Canada for a couple of days! Organize a trip! I wanna see vampires!"

"Vampires?" Gibson asked. "Fletcher, I don't know if you know this, but vampires _hurt._"

"I know. _Unless _you're wearing garlic or carrying a wooden stake."

"I'm not sure if it'll be alright with Skidmore."

"_Of course you can go to Canada!_" a voice said on the PA. "_I'll have more money for a couple of days to spend on myself!_"

"Principal Skidmore! You shouldn't ease-drop on students' conversations!" Cameron said. "Some things can be _personal._"

"_It's boring in the office sometimes!_" she protested. "_Now go! Pack your bags and bring me back a Justin Bieber standee._"

Chyna and Olive slapped their foreheads and shook their heads.

"What are you gonna do, Olive?" Chyna asked. "My dad's _never _gonna let us go to Canada."

...

"...Unless I can come with you!" Officer Darryl Parks said, when his daughter told him the news.

"Dad! You're supposed to be the parent! What about Mom?"

"She's away on a business trip. She has to do a party in Los Angeles. C'mon, Chyna. Don't you wanna have an adventure? I'm off from work."

"Well, it will _possibly _make Cameron feel better."

"Great!"

...

"_So, I guess we're leaving in the morning. It's weird, Olive._" Chyna told Olive on the phone. "_How can we just get up and go?_"

"I honestly think we're just gonna go for nothing and end up probably finding Bigfoot."

...


	2. Author's Note

_**OK, I never expected this little thing to get attention, and I'm glad! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy. I'm gonna start **_**_updating next month, I swear. Hmm... meanwhile, I've been needing some inspiration and I've been reading fics to do so. Some of these fics like Call Me Aria and Adventures of a Teenage Demon have me on the edge of my seat or bawling out loud. You guys should check them out._**

**_So, anyway. Sorry if you thought this finally was a new chap. AUGUST is the lucky month! Until then... Toodle-loo!_**


End file.
